mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Flash pages
(This page is a work in progress.) Andrew Hussie has used Adobe Flash throughout the course of Homestuck to create animations, pages with sound, and mini-games in a variety of forms. This page lists each Flash page in Homestuck with a short description. Originally, Hussie had intended to produce the story entirely using Flash. The Homestuck beta started on April 10, 2009 with 8 pages fully in Flash. However, this turned out to be too difficult and time-consuming, so Hussie re-started the story on April 13, 2009 using .gifs instead. Flash is now typically used for major story events or to deliver a large amount of conversation and/or plot exposition all at once. __TOC__ Problem Sleuth Problem Sleuth title screen. Homestuck Beta *John Egbert is introduced and named. With some help from the reader, he retrieves his arms from his Magic Chest. Then the beta ends. (8 pages total) Homestuck: Act 1 *The first Flash outside of Homestuck Beta, and a very simple one. John's game collection includes, among others, Bard Quest, The Caper Havers, Problem Sleuth, And It Don't Stop, and Jail Break. *John plays a song on his piano in the first page with Sound in all of MSPA. *The song in this flash is Showtime (piano refrain). *John gazes out into his neighborhood: quiet and windy. This page has all the foreshadowing. All of it. *John enters his kitchen, where Dad has been baking a bunch of cakes. *The song in this flash is Harlequin (partial). *John engages in Strife with his Dad - quite unsuccessfully. *The song in this flash is Showtime. *Jade Harley and Dave Strider pester John on a very slightly interactive Flash page. *Sburb installs on John's computer. *The song in this flash is Sburban Jungle (partial). *A look at Rose's control interface inside of Sburb. *Rose zooms out to see the outside of John's House. *John's Kernelsprite pops out of his Cruxtruder. *After Rose prototypes John's kernelsprite with the Harlequin Doll, the Harlequin sprite is born. *The song in this flash is Harlequin. *Rose shows off her mad violin skills and poor time management skills. *The song in this flash is Aggrieve. *In MSPA's first epic video Flash (though a rather short one compared to later animations), a giant meteor bears down on John's house right as he bites into his Cruxite Apple. John's entire neighborhood is obliterated. *The song in this flash is Sburban Countdown. Homestuck: Act 2 *John, his house, and everything in it (and a few things around it) are transported into The Medium. *John's kernelsprite splits, sending prototyping information to Derse and Prospit (unseen) and leaving behind his sprite. *Homestuck's first walkaround Flash game has the Wayward Vagabond commanding John around his house. Nearly every room can be explored, and the full version of Showtime can be played on the piano. Don't forget about Trickster Mode, which will allow you to visit Problem Sleuth's Office from the back yard by heading upwards. *Rose assesses her present situation as rain and meteors pour down around her house. *Dave gets sicknasty on his turntable. Or, rather, you do, because you're at the controls. *Rose doesn't manage any front door youth roll-outing, as she is intercepted by her Mom and forced into Strife. *The song in this flash is Aggrieve. *John very unsuccessfully Strifes with a Shale Imps which taunts him with the bunny. *The song in this flash is Showtime (16 bit). *John continues in Strife with the Imp with the handle of his broken Sledgehammer. Again, though, the Imp bests him. (Don't forget to try out Trickster Mode!) *Having learned from his Data Structures for Assholes book about weaponizing his Sylladex, John finally conquers the Shale Imp and reaps the spoils. *The ending song in this flash is Fanfare. *Nannasprite is introduced. *The song in this flash is Nannaquin *Through The Seven Gates above John's house, Skaia is revealed. *The song in this flash is Skies of Skaia. *Nanna describes the Chess match in an eternal stalemate on the Battlefield. *Nanna then informs John of the effects his prototyping has imparted on the Battlefield and the citizens of Prospit and Derse. *Dave ponders trying to fetch the dead bird from a nearby rooftop but decides it isn't happening. He takes a look out at the major heat wave (and meteor storm) bearing down on his city. Also, massive foreshadowing. *In this small Flash game, one must try to bounce John's Green Slime Ghost Pogo back and forth as fast as possible to rack up points. *The song in this flash is Harlequin (rock version). *John hastily Absconds from battle with some Imps. *Gazing up at the gates above his house, John falls asleep. *The song in this flash is Can't Sleep, Harlequins Will Eat Me. *After dreaming of Fruit Gushers, his Dad, and (most significantly) Jade, John wakes up. *The song in this flash is Skaian Magicant *Dave, with Lil Cal and Ninja Sword in hand, climbs up to the roof of his apartment building to face off against Br- wait, that's Jade! No, it's Wayward Vagabond! *The song in this flash is Upward Movement. *WV wastes more than four hours playing Chess with two sets of cans. *The song in this flash is Vagabounce. *WV frantically gathers up all of his things as the counter ticks down to zero. He escapes the Skyship Base! ...almost. *The TaB can WV tosses aside lands on and holds down the button of the Appearifier control panel that sets the coordinates to the center of the base. This may have resulted in the control display changing with the movement of the base in the next Flash file. *The song in this flash is Sburban Reversal (partial). *WV's Skyship Base flies westward and lands beside the Frog Temple. 413 years in the past, a meteor strikes a suburban neighborhood. A giant tree grows in the crater and drops its fruit, which the Peregrine Mendicant finds. 413 million years in the past, a meteor strikes near a volcano and, after time, the Frog Temple is constructed in the crater. Rose battles against her failing generator and a massive forest fire. Dad battles some Imps on Derse. And Dave prepares to battle his Bro. *The song in this flash is Explore. Homestuck: Act 3 *Jade shows off her... amazing flute skills. *The "song" in this flash is Flute Refrain. *Jade's ridiculous assortment of Fetch Modi. *Jade plays a nice pleasant bassline. It's pretty chill. A plane drops off a blue package to her island. *The song in this flash is Gardener. *Jade activates her Lunchtop's immersive interface. *Jade opens up Pesterchum Enamel to try to reach John. *Jade uses the FreshJamz player to play some remixes from Dave, along with songs she made herself. *The four members of the Midnight Crew are introduced, along with . *The song in this flash is Dead Shuffle. *Round 1 of Dave's Strife with Bro has him fighting against Lil Cal and never successfully landing a blow. Cal pretty much owns him. *The song in this flash is Beatdown. *One of Jade's reminder bands makes her think of John, who's busy getting his ass handed to him by two Crude Ogres. *The song in this flash is Harleboss. *Before he can Abscond, Bro affronts Dave and pretty much beats the pants off him and tosses him down the stairs - even though he was thoroughly forewarned about them. *The song in this flash is Beatdown Round 2. *With a lot of help from both Nanna and Rose, John finally manages to defeat the two Crude Ogres, winning a massive pile of Grist as a reward. *Jade battles against Grandpa Harley... kinda... *The song in this flash is Dissension *Rose looks through the life of Jaspers. Well, his life after he's dead. After he washes up on shore near their house, Rose and Mom hold a fancy funeral and entomb him inside a Mausoleum. As seen earlier in Homestuck, Rose disturbs his eternal rest, captchalogues him, and then accidentally transportalizes him outside of the SkaiaNet Laboratory. Hold on... what was that in the corner there? *The song in this flash is Chorale for Jaspers. *MOST SHOCKING TWIST YET! John's Dad is... he's... a totally normal dad. Never would've guessed. *The song in this flash is Revelawesome. *Who knew there were so many flavors of Fruit Gushers? Clearly there are too many PRICES and VAULES. And the accursed batterwitch has her hands in the whole thing! *The song in this flash is Hardlyquin. *Jade goes to get the blue package, but she's intercepted by her faithful Guardian, Becquerel. Bec shows off his First Guardian powers and dodges every shot Jade fires at him. Finally, she turns the battle into a game of fetch and gets the package. Good dog. Best friend. (Bonus points if you spot the Green Sun.) *The songs in this flash are Unbreakable Union and Carefree Victory. *Jade shows off some fancy five-handed bass skills. The kingdom of Prospit is unveiled for the first time. *The song in this flash is The Beginning of Something Really Excellent. *Dave battles Bro in the FINAL ROUND. Several things get sliced in half: Cal, Dave's cheap piece of shit sword, and the record symbol on his shirt. Bro flies off on his Rocket Board. That's really all there is to say on the matter. *The song in this flash is Versus. *A revisit to and two he had with Jade. While dreaming, Jade explores Prospit's moon, seeing images from around the Homestuck universe in the Skaian clouds. She witnesses in her dream the meteor crash that brought Bec to Earth in the distant past. John's Dream Self flies out of his tower and almost meets with Dream Jade, but both wake up before his dream self awakens. *The song in this flash is Ballad of Awakening. *Dave starts up the Sburb server copy. As meteors rain down on Rose's house, Dave helps her prototype with Jaspers and the Eldritch Princess princess doll. She smashes her Cruxite Bottle to enter the Medium. *Jade explores the Frog Temple, finding Dave's beta copy of Sburb. *Nannasprite writes her note in the old copy of Colonel Sassacre's *John battles his way up to his first gate wielding the Pogo Hammer. The Cosbytop is sadly lost. *This flash is the first time Hero Mode was used. *The song in this flash is Sburban Jungle (full version). Homestuck: Intermission *Fancy curtains open on 's mansion. * interrupts a battle between the Midnight Crew and 3 members of . Nobody dares to shoot when she's around... *The song in this flash is Three in the Morning. Homestuck: Act 4 *Homestuck's first fully interactive walkaround flash. The Land of Wind and Shade is introduced by name as John walks around on its surface. Nanna offers some rather cryptic advice, but John's Consorts, the Salamanders, offer up plenty of information on the John's planet, the Underlings he has been battling, and just how much of a fuckin' pain in the ass it is to farm these goddamn mushrooms. (Trickster Mode isn't all that effective here.) *John is occasionally conversed to by an Exile revealed later in the comic to be, not Wayward Vagabond, but Peregrine Mendicant. *The song in this flash is Doctor. *Rose's planet, the Land of Light and Rain, is revealed. Her house sits on one of many rocky/chalky islands in a bright rainbow sea. *The song in this flash is Endless Climb. *The Land of Heat and Clockwork is revealed as Dave battles his way through various Underlings of the Amber, Ruby, Sulfur, and Rust varieties. Calsprite lends him a hand. But that's not normal Dave, it's Alternate Future Dave. From the alternate future. *The song in this flash is Atomyk Ebonpyre. *As alternate future Rose ceases to exist, she merges with normal timeline Rose's dream self. Rose falls asleep on her scarf pile. And Mutie has a yarns. *The song in this flash is Bed of Rose's. *Derse is introduced. The Black Queen confronts Jack Noir, forcing him to wear ridiculous jester outfits. Jack uses the contents of the Green Package to murder the Queen, stealing her Queen's Ring and gaining its prototyping powers. *Dream Rose begins to uncover the secrets behind the "MEOW" scibblings on her wall and in her Journal. *Mom, Dad, and Bro each battle their way through massive minions on their respective kids' planets. *The song in this flash is Black. *This flash marks the end of the first year of Homestuck. *A small interactive flash of Google LOWAS. It simply shows the path from John's House to his second gate via Terezi's instructions. *Dream Dave plays various tunes to Dream Rose, while Dream Cal jumps around and some crows stand on the equipment. Briefly shows images of Dave, Rose, Cal, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. *The kids' prototypings break the eternal stalemate on the Battlefield and evolve it into a fully three-dimensional world. The Armies of Light and Darkness wage violent battle with massive warships and gargantuan Chess-themed creatures while the Black and White Kings preside over the warfare. *A Warweary Villein rallies the troops of both sides against the Black King after his farm is destroyed. Before the soldiers can make a move, though, Jack Noir slays the king and destroys his Scepter. *The White King surrenders his scepter to the Parcel Mistress; Hegemonic Brute tries to steal it, but it is knocked away into a stream. *The song in this flash is Skaian Skirmish. *John passes out bunnies like they're cheap cigars - first to an intimidated baby Rose alongside her (baby) Mom, then to Jade. Hero Mode is engaged, because after all, who could possbly be more heroic than Nic Cage? CG is not amused. GC is, though. *The song in this flash is How Do I Live - Bunny Back In The Box Version. Duh. *Possibly the most eventful single page of Homestuck. Dave tries to climb the top of the antenna atop his House to break the Cruxite Egg. *Mom and Dad ride Grandpa Harley's battleship towards Skaia. *Jack Noir rains destruction on the battlefield, Courtyard Droll hands him the White King's Scepter, allowing him to start The Reckoning. He then flies to Prospit, where Dream Jade tries to wake up Dream John. Jack severs the massive chain between Prospit and its moon, sending the moon crashing down to Skaia. Jade tries desperately to save Dream John, who hasn't yet woken up. She pushes him out of the way of the moon at the last moment, and he finally awakens. *John sends all the paradox clones off to Earth on Meteors from The Veil before being awakened by Jade. Some objects in the lab get sent too. *Draconian Dignitary creates Bec using Rose's "Meow" book and DNA from Halley, while the Authority Regulator watches. *Further in the future, Bro and Jack Noir duke it out on the Beat Mesa. Bro begins The Scratch and absconds without his sword. *Squiddles! *Dave battles his way to his first Gate. *Rose blows up her first Gate! *Back on Earth, Jade's Dreambot explodes, leaving her falling from her tower (asleep). Bec watches while a massive meteor bears down on Jade's Island. *The song in this flash is Descend. *In the cuts showing the silhouette of Bec's head, several images can be seen through him. They generally last a single frame, meaning they can't be seen without freezing the Flash and proceeding frame by frame. Most are snapshots from S Descend itself, but there are also images of Bro riding Maplehoof and a meteor in the shape of Mutie's head. Homestuck: Act 5 Act 1 *Another large scale flash with several events taking place during Hivebent. *Vriska Serket takes control of Tavros Nitram's mind after the Magic Cue Ball blew up in her face. She has him commune with Terezi's Lusus in a Double Psychic Reacharound. This results in Terezi losing her eyesight when she looks into the Alternian Sun. *Karkat Vantas and Jack Noir are seen on LOPAH fighting Underlings. *Karkat is also seen on LOTAF with Terezi Pyrope battling an Ogre. *Gamzee Makara encounters a Basilisk on LOTAM. *Feferi Peixes prepares to do battle with a couple of Imps on LOBAF but Sollux Captor makes short work of them with his psychic powers. *Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon tear through various Underlings on LOLCAT. *Tavros becomes the rider. *Kanaya Maryam faces a Giclops on LORAF. *Eridan Ampora and Sollux duel on LOBAF. *Vriska and Tavros adventure on LOMAT, killing Underlings before she is attacked by Aradiabot and is savagely beaten to a bloody pulp. *Vriska then awakens on Prospit and is slapped by Terezi. *The song in this flash is Crystamanthequins. Homestuck: Act 5 Act 2 *The act opens with blue curtains opening to red curtains (representing the change of focus from trolls to humans), opening to a glance of Earth. *The earth is zoomed in to Northwest America to the neighborhood where John Egbert has grown up, being pelted by two huge meteors. *Inside one of the craters is the dead Nanna, with the baby John Egbert and a copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery sitting on top of her. *The scene zooms out to a computer. Karkat is watching this scene unfold with a look of awe that then changes into a look of absolute rage. *Time passes. Baby John Egbert is seen on the Green Slime Ghost Pogo that he rides and falls off of, injuring his knee. Dad comes to his aid. *Multiple quick scenes present John growing up and spending time with his father: John helping Dad make baked goods, playing the piano, being pied in the face, and meeting Jade online and training to be a prankster. *Scenes forward to the earlier parts of Homestuck, where he fights the imps an ogres, becomes praised by the Salamander people, and being carted away on a board. *Karkat's pupils change into spades, depicting his kismesissitude for John. *The song in this flash is Homestuck. * Vriska views a Youtube clip John sends her of the final scene of Con Air. While viewing it, she develops feelings of matespritship for Nicolas Cage. * See Alterniabound. * The Prospit loading screen is used. * Jade falls asleep after the destruction of Prospit, and begins to dream. Her dream at first places her happily on her bed with her Lunchtop, Squiddles, and a background consisting only of a rainbow guitar fretboard. Happy Squiddles music is playing in the background. * The fretboard fades away as the music becomes distorted with the sounds of The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors chanting "Tangle Buddies". * The scene fades into a small blue bubble. The music also fades to silence. * Dave's Dream Self is watching events, and slowly takes off his shades, revealing his red eyes. They widen at the sight of something not seen by the viewer. * The blue gem reappears with a small Squiddle in front of it, but turns red. It expands into a Squiddles title card, flickering somewhat with static, as a second Squiddles song begins to play, this one shrill and somewhat distorted compared to the first. * The scene returns with a television-like flash to Jade on her bed, with the rainbow fretboard background back but now bifurcated and covered in little silver sparkles, as she jumps off her bed onto the back of a pink narwhal with a rainbow horn. * Feferi appears on the back of an aquatic hoofbeast with a red diamond on its side and a red ribbon in its hair. Several cuttlefish are following her. * Feferi, the cuttlefish, Jade, and the Squiddles float around smiling as the background and music become increasingly distorted, flashing to various other iterations of the rainbow, other Squiddles title cards, and static. * Flickering in shades of rainbow, Jade and Feferi stare at each other, the former becoming somewhat surprised and distressed, the latter remaining insouciant. * Jade and Feferi's mounts tilt at angles as the background and music completely go to hell. * A draconian face flashes as a burst of static cuts the footage off. * Horrorterrors come out of some kind of portal at the screen's center to increasingly frenzied static pulses. At first merely in shade of gray, sections of the pulses also become red and white. * Distorted Squiddles music plays slowly and softly as we pan over a sea of monsters to Jade's bed. * The background of monsters flashes away as Jade wakes up distressed in her bed. *The song in this flash is Let the Squiddles Sleep. * Jade's loading screen is used, but it fades into the silhouette of Bec's face. * A Meteor heads towards Jade's island. Jade's Cruxite Artifact appears: A Becquerel piñata hanging from a tree and a blindfold for Jade. * John, working as Jade's server player, selects a doll for the first prototyping. However, Vriska manipulates him into falling asleep at this moment. * Instead Becquerel transports all other material out of the room and prototypes himself. This is accompanied by the flashing that Bec typically induces. He flies up and destroys the meteor in a massive explosion that also creates a tidal wave, causing destruction at least as far away as the city where Dave lives. * Jade tries to hit the piñata with the butt of her rifle, but it creates a green explosion and pushes her out of her tower. * Davesprite and Bro are fighting Jack Noir as a fire rages on in the background. * Still blindfolded but now in Hero Mode, Jade tries to shoot the piñata as she falls. * Bec redirects the bullet into the piñata for her, transporting her house into the medium. Bec's explosion has spared at least the rest of her island, which remains on Earth. * Jack transforms into Bec Noir. The flames around the battlefield turn green. Bro and Davesprite look on. * There is a burst of pixellated green static that turns to red. This is accompanied by the change of the music's tone to 8-bit. The trolls are gathered around on a platform as Karkat reaches forward to claim the ultimate reward, but then Bec Noir appears. Aradia transports the trolls into the veil, as the army of Aradiabots stay behind to fight Noir. * There is another burst of red static. Karkat is shown briefly asleep on the floor of the lab in the veil in his normal clothing, but then wakes up on Prospit. Bec Noir appears before him, flashing into Spades Slick to represent Karkat's mental connection between the two individuals, and extends his hand. He destroys Prospit with a massive burst of green light. * The screen zooms in on Bec Noir's triumphant but stoic face, flashing as he is wont to do. One flash shows white dots on a black background, which suddenly expands to become the entire background. * This is Jade's land, as is later learned the Land of Frost and Frogs. The sky fades from black to light gray as Jade appears, falling as she was before, now with a soft smile on her face. As she falls, everything fades even further from shades of gray into white. *The song in this flash is Umbral Ultimatum. * The Land of Frost and Frogs is introduced. Frogs are shown frozen in ice. Jade is seen sleeping on a floating bed with a Green Sun blanket. *The song in this flash is Frost *Jade encounters a Becquerel-prototyped imp. She fights it, and the two teleport around the Medium due to First Guardian teleporting powers. She is seen by three time-displaced Daves, one of which is woken up when she fires her gun. Eventually they end up back where they started, but now Becsprite is there. Flashing red letters warn the player that "IT KEEPS HAPPENING". *The song in this flash is Sunslammer. * See John: Enter Village. * John bleeds from his chest wound on his Quest Bed, while the Wayward Vagabond watches from his monitor. The fireflies on LOWAS fly down and land on John as his Quest Bed activates. * On Skaia, Dream John takes on John's wound while lights flash around his skaian Quest Bed. The Warweary Villein watches. * Jade, Dave, and Rose all watch Skaia as John rises up. * John, now in his God-Tier outfit, sees his dead body in a Skaia cloud. * The Wayward Vagabond's monitor deactivates as Bec Noir looks in its direction. * This flash marks the 612th day of Homestuck. *The song in this flash is Savior of the Waking World. * The loading screen is silent with a silhouette of Bec Noir's face. * The Mysterious Countdown is shown from 4:13:59 to 4:13:50. Feferi's dream self is shown on Derse, surrounded by Horrorterrors. Jack Noir flies in and slices her in half. * He flies over to Nepeta's dream self and stabs her as well. He then destroys all of Derse with Bec's powers as Nepeta's dying dream self looks on in horror. * In Derse's core, Aradia's dream self is shown sleeping on her Quest Bed. As she ascends to God Tier, her soulbot self-destructs. Jack Noir, seeing this, swoops in towards Aradia, but with her newly fully realized powers she stops him in time. * The mysterious countdown is shown on Aradia's symbol of time, stopping at 4:13. It then advances to 3:14:01 on Vriska's symbol of light. * As the time advances one second more to 3:14:00, we zoom out to see Vriska, flying to find Tavros. * Vriska indicates through gesture that Tavros is going down. Tavros does likewise. With a manic grin on her face Vriska picks up Tavros's legs off the floor. Tavros then charges towards her, lance in hand. When he reaches her, she slaps him, steals his lance, stabs him through with it, and throws him off the edge. *The song in this flash is Megalovania. * See Kanaya: Return to the core. * See Equius: Seek the highb100d. * Eridan, Vriska, and Gamzee are all standing in a circle, ready for battle. Pictures of their ancestors are shown. Kanaya, her wound covered by Eridan's scarf, walks towards the three. *The song in this flash is Trollian Standoff. * Shows Rose looking into the white ball purely through close-ups of the ball and Rose's eye. Images include a sun, a triangle, some grimdark text and a squiddle. * Rose ascends from the Beat Mesa. * Zooms in from a picture of the Battlefield to a shot of John floating near The Tumor. * Shows John rising up away from the Battlefield. * A very silly flash where John sings about the glory of Zillyhoo. It is also shown that Gamzee has a copy of the Warhammer, and Karkat weeps before its glory. Done entirely in a scribbly art style. *The song in this flash is Warhammer of Zillyhoo, of course. * See Seer: Descend. * John looks at the dead bodies of Dad and Mom. Rose, John, and Jack Noir look at each other. John raises his hammer and Rose her thorns as the music builds... * And John is stabbed. * He falls to the ground. * Rose becomes enraged, and blows up the castle. * Terezi exits a room in the meteor. This is the end of Disc One of Homestuck, but Disc Two is missing! * The player tries to control Terezi, but since there is no disc, they can't. Terezi walks down the hallway and finds a note stuck in the floor with Nepeta's claws. * Terezi attempts to read the note, but falls through a trap door into the secret room. * In the room, Gamzee flash-steps around as Terezi lies in a pile of mutilated Scalemates. *The song in this flash is Secret ROM. * Terezi plays some records she found in the secret room, including Eddie Morton's "I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew". * Terezi puts Homestuck Disc 2 on the record player, not realizing that it is a compact disc and not a record. It therefore gets scratched. * The scratched disc two is put in. The next page loads directly from this page, instead of being given a link. * Terezi reads Vriska's (actually Gamzee's) note. She picks up the scalemates, Lil Cal, and Pyralspite. She does an 4CROB4T1C FUCK1NG P1ROU3TT3 while doing so. She then breaks down the secret room's door and begins ascending. * Flashback to the Ancestors. Redglare attacks Mindfang's fleet. Pyralspite blinds Mindfang with his red eyes, and Mindfang's fleet is completely destroyed. Mindfang glares at Redglare, having lost her arm. * Terezi finishes ascending. Vriska is seen talking to John through Roses account, and looks at Terezi in her Redglare cosplay suit out of the corner of her eye. * Throughout the flash the images have defects caused by the disc's scratch. *The song in this flash is Terezi Owns. *Parts of this flash are callbacks to a previous flash, "S Dave: Ascend to the highest point of the building.", with Terezi recapitulating Dave's role. *During the scene where Pyralspite destroys Mindfang's fleet, a lone troll drifts by in a tiny boat. While unidentified in the story, this troll bears an uncanny resemblance to Guybrush Threepwood of the Legend of Monkey Island games. * This flash is very glitchy due to the second disc being scratched. Parts of other flashes and pages momentarily appear (even ones that had not been posted yet), and some of Vriska and Terezi's dialogue is cut off. * Terezi walks through the meteor to find Vriska. On the way, she passes tubes containing the decapitated bodies (de-upper-torso'd in Eridan's case) of Eridan, Nepeta, Feferi, Equius and Tavros. Some of the trolls' corresponding "DEAD" screens are shown amongst the glitches as she walks past. *Terezi confronts Vriska, accusing her of murdering their friends. Vriska truthfully denies having committed multiple murders, but admits to killing Tavros. Terezi does a x3 facepalm combo with help from Lil Cal. * Terezi tells Vriska that she cannot go to fight Jack, because he will follow her pixie trail and find them on the meteor. She then offers a deal: she flips her coin. Heads, Vriska stays. Scratch, she goes. Vriska asks if she really wants to challenge the Thief of Light to a game of chance, since she has AAAAAAAALLLLLLLL the luck. But she agrees. Terezi flips the coin, but the result is not revealed because of glitches. *The song in this flash is BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! *There is a transcript of the dialogue in the flash on pastebin.com. *We are informed that the disc is too damaged to continue playing Homestuck. *The scratched disc stops spinning. * 's clock ticks between Heroic and Just with John's Breath symbol displayed. * 's clock ticks between Heroic and Just with Vriska's Light symbol displayed. It seems to be about to land on Just, but then Spades Slick hits it with the crowbar. *View of the scattered pictures from 's album. Clicking on one of the five pictures leads to scenes involving: * Dave and Rose; * John and Vriska; * Davesprite and Jadesprite; * Courtyard Droll and Exiles; and * Nepeta and Jaspersprite. *Same as previous with different pictures. The scenes involve: * Dave and Rose (cont.); * John and Vriska (cont.); * Davesprite and Jadesprite (cont.); * Courtyard Droll and Exiles (cont.); and * Nannasprite. *Same as previous with different pictures. The scenes involve: * Dave and Rose (cont.); * Davesprite and Jadesprite (cont.); * John and Vriska (cont.); * Courtyard Droll and Exiles (cont.); * Nannasprite (cont.); and * Jade and Karkat. *Beta John shows Vriska the organ he found in the Denizen's lair. *Another selection of five pictures. The scenes involve: * Jade and Karkat (cont.); * Gamzee and Tavros; * Courtyard Droll and Exiles (cont.); * Doc Scratch; and * Aradia and Sollux. *Another selection screen. Only one picture can be selected, and each is one of Terezi's COOLK1D pictures. It links to a continuation of the scene involving Jade and Karkat. *A noninteractive page that simply shows Bilious Slick in all his glowing (and sadly cancerous) glory. *This is presumably a flash page simply due to the glow effects involved. *A final selection screen. There's a picture which, when clicked on, is enlarged to show a COOLK1D picture modified to show Terezi SWOOOOONing over Dave, and links to scenes involving: * Jade and Karkat (cont.); * Dave and Gamzee; and * Doc Scratch (cont.). * Shows Doc Scratch's head as Alternia, with two sets of signs and two moons rotating around it with a fixed star background. * Shows a disk loading up. The next page loads directly from this page (showing a prompt after approximately twelve seconds, and redirecting after thirty), instead of being given a link. *Karkat's symbol is shown with purple blood painted over the circles to make it resemble Gamzee's emoticon. *Gamzee confronts the other trolls, wielding the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. *Karkat, Gamzee, Kanaya, Terezi and Sollux are shown with their respective ancestors as backdrops, reflecting on the 3x Showdown Combo. *Kanaya attempts to auspistice for Gamzee and Karkat, but is papped out of the way. *Terezi shows kismesis feelings for Gamzee, but she is shooshed out of the way. *Sollux mistakes Lil' Cal for Gamzee and seems to have both red and black feelings for him simultaneously. *The scene circles around all of the trolls before Gamzee and Karkat converge for what is apparently an epic clash. *The music that plays for this scene is The Carnival. *Andrew Hussie begins to write Recap 4, but almost immediately gives up. *There is a half-eaten > symbol at the top of the sheet of paper. *If the "NO FUCK THIS" written on the paper is clicked, then a gif of Andrew Hussie dancing whilst spinning in a circular motion will replace the cursor. *If the flash is right-clicked and "Play" is selected, a series of images are shown with each "Play". First, if it's not already in place, is the spinning Hussie cursor. Second, Hussie pops up right in front of the "camera". Third, Troll Hussie moves across from right to left. Fourth is the dreaded wolf head. *We see several crumpled pieces of paper, amongst which is a picture of Bec Noir, Jade, and what is possibly the Genesis Frog facing off on the top of Jade's now immensely tall house. *The picture, when clicked on, redirects to the end of Act 5. Before EOA5 was released, it redirected to the very first comic: Jailbreak. *If the picture is right-clicked and then "Play" is selected, the aforementioned gif of Andrew dancing will play. * See Cascade Homestuck: Intermission 2 *We begin with a view of curtains opening, which reveals a remote transmitter with cueballs flashing on it. Cut to a view of the Unhackable Code, which begins to initiate. *Scratch's apartment, suspended in time in the middle of the Green Sun, is now visible. The cueball clock in Scratch's apartment stops ticking, and immediately afterwards Scratch begins to transform into Lord English. *As English is forming, the Cairo Overcoat is removed from it's place on the Fourth Wall, and it appears on his back. *The Wolf Head is visible at a point in the flash, zooming in dramatically at points in the song. *Lord English's overcoat transforms into a sarcophagus, encasing him inside. He releases the Vast Honk. *Alternia becomes orbited by pool balls of multiple colors. Homestuck: Act 6 Act 1 *We begin with a view of the green Sburb cursor flipping around and turning red. *The red curtains turn green and open up to the Post-Scratch Universe. *Upon zooming into Post-Scratch Earth, it zooms in on Washington and the same area John lived in Pre-Scratch. *We see a brief second of someone playing piano. *The scene continues to zoom in on the house, showing that the season is fall. *A dirty old fedora is seen next to a Captchalogue card and a Problem Sleuth poster is seen along with a figure holding a copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. *A twin pair of pistols lays idle with two bullets beside of it along with a mechanical bunny, a green box and a note written to someone. *The scene shifts to the astronomy tower with the sun overlooking it, reflecting Rose's home. *Two mutant cats resembling Meowgon are seen encased in some manner of holding gel. *A fourth wall is seen. *A billboard for the greatest thing ever is seen, which is the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Moive starring Owen Wilson and Ben Stiller. *Lil' Cal is seen in his Derse pajamas holding Bro's katana. *The Forge is seen overlooking the Frog Temple. *The scene zooms back out into the Universe before a transition shifts it to a lovely young lady standing next to the mailbox, looking off into the distant sky. *It is shown that she is being watched on a computer screen with the Ophiuchus symbol on top of it. Some words are shown in the Alternian language, which read "click > to continue". *The song played in this flash is Homestuck Anthem. *Jake reaches for a gun, and then an image appears to give a choice of pages to view next. There are pictures of and , and silhouettes of Roxy and Dirk which cannot be selected. In the background is a map showing where each character lives. There is no HTML link at the bottom of the page. *Jane reaching for the door, and then the same selection prompt as before appears. This page does have a HTML link at the bottom. *Jake moves his foot towards the ground, and then the same selection prompt as before appears. This page also has a HTML link at the bottom. *Jake stares down the Seagoat Lusus. *There is ominous bleating. *The Brobot is seen approaching, reflected in the Lusus's eye. *Jane attempts to retrieve the Sburb Alpha from the mailbox. *Just before she can lay her hands on it, the mailbox explodes. *The view zooms out, showing Dad looking on in horror. Homestuck: Act 6 Intermission 1 *Karkat looks at the letter he just received via bucket. *All he sees is, "TROLL/HUMAN SLOPPY MAKEOUTS". *Pretty much the entire remainder of the flash takes place in Karkat's horrified imagination: **Kanaya looks over to Rose, smiling. **Rose's eyebrows go crazy as she returns the smile. **Terezi looks up with a grin on her face; Dave is reflected in her glasses. **Dave smiles for the time in the whole comic; Terezi is reflected in his glasses. **Karkat spins on a record, now PantsKat. THIS IS STUPID. *This flash mirrors [Act 3|[S John: Mental Breakdown]]; the music, Frustracean, mimics Hardlyquin. *If you click Nic Cage's head at the top right hand corner when the flash ends, [[S Cage: Reveal plan.]] plays. *The laboratory meteor, pushed by Sollux and Aradia, flies away from the Green Sun. *PM is seen flying off from the trolls' Incipisphere towards the Green Sun before the green curtain closes on Act 6 Intermission 1. *The storm-immersed A6I1 screen is viewed from a cloud in the unprototyped Skaia of the post-Scratch session. The view pans rapidly through Skaia showing the following: **A cloud vision of Betty Crocker branded Imperial Drones. **A cloud vision of Dirk Strider with sword at the ready. **A cloud vision of Roxy Lalonde throwing a frozen Mutie through her Fenestrated Wall. **A cloud vision of Mutie breaking through the other side. **The White and Black King in their stalemate on the unprototyped battlefield. **A cloud vision of Jake English outside the base of the ruined tower, which is surrounded by fire. **A cloud vision of the dragon Lusus flying in circles around Jake's erupting Forge. *An awakened Dream Jane stares out of the window of her Prospit moon bedroom, watching these cloud visions pass by as Prospit moves into one of its solar eclipses. *This in itself is shown to be yet another cloud vision in front of a Prospit moon tower. *The song played in this Flash is Infinity Mechanism. Homestuck: Act 6 Act 2 *The image zooms in on Dirk before a character selection screen appears. There are pictures of each child, but only can be selected. The background is plain, but moving the cursor onto one of the characters changes it to a larger picture of the character. There is no HTML link at the bottom of the page. *If Dirk is selected, the background is replaced by a picture of Ms. Paint, and the text "PANELS AREN'T DONE YET! SORRY!". It is likely that this will be replaced by a link to soon. *Roxy and passes out on her pile of wizard plushies. *During the Internet Blackout protesting the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA), the page then redirects to one regarding the strike and gives a form to write to your local Congress representative. It reverted to a normal HTML link once the following page was completed. *Zoom in to show Roxy get up and float out of her tower, still asleep. Frigglish sits still during this. *Dirk (spattered with blood) removes his glasses as Roxy draws near, and she falls into a dream bubble. *Roxy travels above a planet composed of multiple planets without waking. *Equius, two Aradiabots and Dave see her on LOCAS. *Rose sees her by her house on the Battlefield. *She passes Terezi's tree as Terezi walks by far below. *Karkat and Nepeta (both dead) watch her on LOLCAT. *Roxy (still asleep) approaches Rose on LOLCAT and LOLAR, but both wake up before their dream selves can meet. *The song used in the Flash is Even in Death. This flash page was changed shortly after it was uploaded. In the original version: *Karkat and Nepeta's eyes had pupils *Dirk's eyes were less orange *Roxy does a triple somersault into a fenestrated window in her observatory. *As she falls towards the window at the other end, she passes her own dream self, which is ascending. *This leads into a character selection screen as before. and can be selected, and there is a HTML link at the bottom. *Dirk and Squarewave have a rap-off. Dirk throws a bottle of orange juice at Squarewave. *There is a partial transcript on pastebin.com. *The song in this flash is Anbroids. *Dirk's wardrobifier vanishes to reveal an open doorway, which he walks towards. *This leads into a character selection screen as before. and can be selected. Extras *Wear the scarf, Rose. Be the rider. Is it canon? Don't know. Does it matter? NEIGH *Nicolas Cage recites a line from Snake Eyes while his voice distorts, his face turns green, and bizarre music plays. It is unknown whether this has any relevance at all, considering the reason it was created *''AND YOU...GOT ONE!'' **Boner